


White Roses

by usapegasis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, au where John lives and everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not dead yet, for I am here. The flower may wilt, but that does not mean it's dead. It may last minutes, days, or even seconds, but it is not dead yet. And that's all that matters." - from the desk of G.A.B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that this is bad, like really really bad

My _Dearest Laurens,_

 

Alexander tapped his quil against the wooden desk. Laurens was announced dead, and there was no reason for him to be writing to him. But after all they have had together, he just felt the  _need_ to. Eliza was already furious with him after the events with Maria Reynolds, he should be writing to her,  _not_ John Laurens.

_It has come to my intentions_

A knock on his door, most likely the mail carrier. He arose from his chair and walked over to the door. 

"Good sir I am afraid I'm busy at the moment."

Alexander looked at the man standing in front of him. 

' _This **cannot**_ _be happening'_

 

In the flesh, was John Laurens, the man he accepted as dead.

_"Alexander..."_

"Are you actually here? Is this a humorous joke?"

"I hate to believe it as one Hamilton."

Alexander could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. John Laurens,  _his John Laurens,_ was standing there...

Holding a wilted rose? 

"Is this an attempt to flirt with me Laurens? You're dead presence is bringing me a wilted rose." Alexander chuckled, but still has tears in his eyes.

"Alexander... I am not dead yet, for I am here. The flower may wilt, but that does not mean it's dead. It may last minutes, days, or even seconds, but it is not dead yet. And that's all that matters." 

John handed the flower to Alexander as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"I've missed you John."

"I've missed you too, Alexander."

John wiped the tears from Alex's eyes with his thumbs.

"I'm not going anywhere Alexander, I'm still here. And I will be for as long as I can."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also an apology for all the fanfics i haven't finished
> 
> And that had to be one of the worst things I've ever written


End file.
